Paradise
by LoveandLearn
Summary: A two week honeymoon in Paradise without Henry? Not happening. One-shot.


Amelia leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed impatiently. She could hear the car honking in the driveway and knew that the chauffeur was just as annoyed as she was. "Okay, you guys seriously need to go." she told the newlywed couple.

Addison and Jake, who were seated on the rugged living room floor with Henry, ignore Amelia's comment and the honking. Addison continued cuddling Henry in her arms while Jake did the best Tigger impersonation he could manage with Henry's orange stuff animal.

Amelia could hear Henry giggling non-stop at Jake's terrible Tigger imitation and normally she would think it was adorable. But with her patience wearing thin, she walked over to the little family and picked Henry up from Addison's lap. "Leave." she told them firmly.

With a sigh, Jake got up and held his hand out to Addison to help her up. He walked over to the counter where their passports, airline tickets and hotel confirmation were neatly piled on top of one another. From the bottom of the stack he pulled a staple collection of papers and handed it over to Amelia.

"Are you kidding me, Addison?" Amelia groaned as she started down at three and a half neatly typed pieces of paper. "He's a 14 month old baby, not a rocketship. What's with the instructions?"

"Actually that wasn't Addison, that was all me." Jake admitted sheepishly.

"You sat there at typed three and a half pages of notes?" Amelia asked doubtfully. "Three and a half pages, Jake. Half inch margins with...what is this? Size 10 font?"

"10.5." Jake corrected. "And I just wanted to make sure everything goes smoothly. Every question that may come up is answered in that packet. I don't want to get any calls during my honeymoon to tell you that Henry sometimes refuses to sleep if you don't read the American Journal of Obstetrics and Gynecology to him."

"What?!" Amelia shrieked. "Why would you do that to the poor child? He falls asleep because you bore him to death with that damn journal!"

"Amelia, his parents are both ob/gyns. We are subscribed to quite a few ob/gyn journals and the only time we have to read them is bedtime. Two birds, one stone. You're welcome to try a neuro journal." Addison answered her with a careless shrug at the end of her statement.

Amelia scoffed. "Oh please, the child hears about vaginas, ovaries, uteruses and cervixes all day. If he hears about a tumor pressing against brain stem he might get too excited to sleep. Too much action after a lifetime of lessons from the vagina squad."

"If you are going to make fun of us then we'll take the notes back and you'll have to figure it all out on your own." Jake threatened.

"He will be fine. I promise to do everything exactly as this Henry Manual states it should be done." Amelia promised.

"Henry Manual? Is that what you called it?" Addison asked, turning to Jake for an answer.

"No, but I should have. That's pretty clever."

"Oh, did you mention that he has a recent habit of peeing as soon as you take his diaper off?"

"Its in there." Jake confirmed. "Oh, but maybe you should look over it. Although I highly doubt it, there might be some things I forgot."

"Oh, my god, they want to make the manual longer!" Amelia exclaimed in a high pitched tone. "Go away before I kill both of you."

* * *

Addison sat back in her first class seat silently staring down at the champagne glass in her hand. She brought it to her lips and took a small slip before turning her head to the her right to look at Jake.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"This is our first time leaving Henry." Addison said for the tenth time.

"Yes, honey, we've been over this nine times in the last two hours." Jake replied softly. "He is going to be just fine. Amelia will take really good care of him and he won't even know we're gone."

"Are you suggesting that our child is has an insecure attachment style and our presence or absence makes no difference to his well being?"

"What?! No. That is not what I said. I was trying to make you feel better."

"Why would be plan a two week honeymoon?"

"Because we have not been on a vacation in a very, very long time." Jake reminded her. "The last vacation you took, according to you, was to LA from Seattle."

"But I didn't want to go on a vacation at the expense of not seeing my son for two weeks." Addison murmured. "We should have brought Henry with us."

"We thought about bringing him with us, remember? We decided against it because he wakes up and starts crying the second one of us takes off an article of clothing. He have to be fast or quiet or something and we didn't want that on our honeymoon. We can do whatever we want, as much and/or as loud as we want to." Jake told her quietly so the other first class passengers wouldn't hear him. "I know this is really hard but it will get better."

"It will?" Addison asked doubtfully and saw Jake nod in response. "When?"

"Depends." Jake answered with a shrug. "If you are up to meeting me in the bathroom in three minutes then it will get much better in exactly three minutes."

"Are you suggesting that an orgasm in a small airplane bathroom with make me miss my son any less?"

"You underestimate my skills, sweetheart." Jake said with a smirk as he got up from his seat. He leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips and whispered, "Back of the plane, rightmost stall. Three minutes."

* * *

"Honey." Jake said softly as he sat on the bed in their honeymoon suite in an exclusive Tahiti resort. "We are in a very expensive hut over perfectly blue water. This resort has an amazing spa and we have a private cabana on the beach and there is a cocktail at almost every bar with your name on and you refuse to leave the room."

"I miss him." she whispered.

"I know you do, baby, I know. We can call him in the morning, it's the middle of the night there with the time difference. You don't want to wake him, do you?"

"I do. And I want to be there to put him back to sleep."

"We have been here for a few hours and you're already bored. If we can't be alone without Henry for more than a few hours then don't you think we have a problem?"

"No, Jake, that's not it. It's not that I'm bored with you. I just miss my son. This is my first time away from him. That's hard, you have to understand that."

Jake sighed. "I know this is hard, sweetheart. It's hard from me too. I miss him too. But this is our only chance for a honeymoon. If you want we can cut it down to a week or we can stay like three days then head back."

Addison glanced at Jake with a small, sly smile he knew all too well. .

"What?" Jake asked.

"We could also leave today..."

"Would that make you happy?"

Addison nodded her head. "It will." she confirmed surely.

Jake sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll go see talk to the front desk and see what we can do. Hopefully we can get a refund because I don't plan on paying 50 grand for a two week honeymoon I'm not on."

"Thank you..." Addison told him a with a grateful smile. She moved closer to him and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. "Thank you for loving me and not thinking I'm crazy."  
"Oh, no, I think you're crazy. You are absolutely crazy. But I love you anyway." Jake smiled back at her and kissed her back.

* * *

"Okay, Henry, I know it is very early in the morning you are sleeping very peacefully without a care in the world and I really don't mean to alarm you..." Amelia began after tiptoeing to Henry's nursery from the guest room and quietly sneaking in. "But I think there is someone walking around downstairs I'm freaking out. See, if I go down there to see who it is I could get shot then the person would have easy access to you. Or I could take you down there with me but then we might both get shot. So maybe we should just stay in here and I'll try calling the police and we'll hope they get here soon enough."

Amelia tried to quietly lift the rocking chair and pull it closer to the crib to be as close as possible to the sleeping baby. "I moved out of here when your Mom brought you home because I was going through some things so I don't have much experience with morning Henry but I'm hoping you don't wake up crying because we don't really want anyone to know we're here."

Amelia sat back in the rocking chair and took a deep breath but jumped when she heard a clanking from downstairs. "Okay, Henry, you might need to wake up. I'll call the cops right now and then you and I need to climb out of the window or something. It'll be tough not falling at dying but hey, if we stay here we'll end up getting killed for sure so we should take our chances with the window."

When she heard footsteps coming up the stairs her heart started pounding. "Henry." she said, getting up to nudge the baby way to somehow protect him from what she believed was inevitable danger. When she heard the footsteps nearing the door she ran to the door and sat against it to keep it from opening. "Don't even think about touching the door, I'll shoot if you come in." she called out in warning.

The footsteps stopped and Amelia could tell the person was on the other side of the door."You have a gun in my son's room?" responded back, making Amelia's eyes go wide.

She got up off her spot on the floor against the door and opened it to see Addison. "You're supposed to be in Tahiti. I thought you were a burglar. I was going crazy in here. I considered climbing out of the window with Henry. You hear all these shooting stories, I thought you were armed. I thought we'd both die regardless if we stayed so taking a 50/50 gamble with the window seemed logical..." she rambled on and on. "Why are you back? Why didn't you call?"

"Addison couldn't standing being with Henry and truth is, neither could I." Jake answered. "We got to Tahiti and we checked in and left like four hours later."

"You're kidding me..." Amelia trailed off, glancing over her shoulder to the baby still peacefully sleeping in his crib. "You flew all the way there and left? You gave up the honeymoon suite hut over the water thing? The daily chilled champagne and chocolate covered strawberries which were pre-ordered to be served as a snack during sex breaks? You gave up walking on the beach in a tiny bikini with a cocktail with a little umbrella in it with your husband. That's two weeks at heaven priced at 50 thousand dollars!"

"Which they refused to fully refund, by the way." Jake mumbled under his breath.

"How much did you get back?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Jake." Amelia pressed curiously. "How much did they refund?"

"I gave them another 10 thousand." he mumbled.

"What?!" Amelia shrieked. "Why?!"

"Amelia, sleeping baby." Addison reminded her. "We're going back and we're taking Henry with us. There is a charge for having them set up a crib in the room."

"Partly because the hotel did not have a crib so they need to go out and buy one for us and I don't want a half-ass crib that might fall apart with my kid in it." Jake added. "Oh, and something about setting it up."

"Jake, most vacation packages for 4 people at a pretty good resort cost less than 10 grand and you paid 10 grand in addition to 50 grand. I just, I just don't get it. And not the money thing, any of it. Both of you flew back to get him and now you're gonna fly all the way back." Amelia replied honestly. "I just don't get it.."

Jake shrugged. "What Addison wants, Addison gets. No questions asked, no expenses spared."

* * *

Jake looked back when he heard the bedroom door in the honeymoon suit close and smiled at his wife. "He's asleep already?" With no TV in the water-top suite, Jake feared how he would pass time time during bedtime. "And here I was thinking it would take like an hour."

Addison nodded. "And I didn't even finish the first paragraph of the report about the clinical trial for the new drug for uterine fibroids. The beach really tired him out. I didn't think he'd get that excited and energetic. He sees it every day."

"He's never been in it though, and he'll probably never go in it because its always freezing at any given time and I highly doubt the cleanliness. I mean, you can see through this water, Addie..." Jake pointed out. "Besides, that's the only journal we've got with us. We can't burn through it. We have 12 more days here. You can't fool him with reading the same thing twice."

Addison nodded in agreement and moved to the couch to climb on top of Jake. She pecked his lips and then wiggled down to rest her head on his chest. "I realize that none of the rest of this honeymoon is conventional but we have to keep some traditions, right? And he's knocked out so maybe he won't wake up as soon as one of us takes our shirt off."

"Absolutely." Jake agreed without making a single move.

"Or maybe we can take a nap..."Addison trailed off with a yawn.

"A nap sounds really good, a very long nap. 3 flights and chasing Henry on the beach really tired me out."

Addison yawned again and she could feel her eyelids growing heavier. "I ruined our honeymoon. We haven't had sex since the plane on the way here...the first time."

"Addie, it's perfect. Henry is here and he's happier than any baby possibly could be and you're happier than I've ever seen you. That in and of itself makes this the best honeymoon I could ever ask for. I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Three things:

1. I've lived in LA my whole life and I've been to the beach many, many times but I've never actually gone in the water because, as Jake said, it always cold and it is not perfectly blue, see-through water. It's actually got a not so pleasant dark, highly questionable tint that is not noticeable until you see it in person.

2. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself after the series finale on Tuesday. I'm hoping the PP fanfic page doesn't die down anytime in the near future. I demand that all of you write shiz, okay?

3. I know this was kind of shitty and very cheesy but I really wanted to write post-wedding Jaddison. A review would be all kinds of awesome.


End file.
